Agricultural machinery, such as balers, often have a pickup assembly with a row of tines to pick up biomass from the ground and transfer the biomass to bale forming machinery internal to the baler. Such a transfer may rely on a stuffer chute as a transition between a plunger that compresses each charge in a baling chamber and the pickup assembly. To ensure that dense, compact bales are formed in an efficient manner, it is important that each charge be of sufficient density.